


Drunken Night

by Toomanyfeels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confusion, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Jealousy, Literal Sleeping Together, Overthinking, Rejection, Sleeping Together, blown off, no drunk sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfeels/pseuds/Toomanyfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco went off to a party and Hermione decided to stay in and read, per the usual. Draco came back to the dorm drunk as a skunk and started something he never knew he was able to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat in the Head’s Common room. A messy bun on top of her head, Hogwarts a History in one hand, her Apple Cinnamon tea in the other. She was wearing her red plaid Gryffindor pajama bottoms and a matching red tank top, she sipped her tea contently putting it down on the table in front of her, a smile grazing her lips and she let out a relaxed sigh, the sound of the fire cracking in front of her. The Head boy was out most likely partying for the evening and she’d ignored Harry and Ron’s invite to go out so she could have a moment alone for the first time in weeks. Hermione was so devoured in her book that she hadn’t heard the door opening revealing a wasted Draco.  
Draco Malfoy was extremely inebriated, stumbling into the Common room. His hair in all kinds of disarray, shirt wrinkled and half untucked, his tie loose and crinkled, and trousers rumpled. He carried a cup of Fire whiskey in his hand, drinking it as he leaned against the wall as he paused before trying again to make it to a chair. He started walking, stumbling to the whole way to a big comfy red armchair, in front of the fireplace. Draco sat there, slumped over, about to pass out.  
Hermione watched him curiously, wondering if she should help him to his bed. She set her book and cup of tea down before walking over to him. Looking him over, she crouched in front of him so he could see her as she spoke to him.  
“Malfoy? Are you okay? Would you like some help to bed?” she placed her hand gently upon his knee.  
“Hmm, I am totally and utterly, pissed,” he slurred drunkenly.  
Hermione looked at him and repeated her other question, “would you like help to your bed?”  
“Yes, please if you don’t mind.”  
Hermione nodded and took his cup and set it on the table before she helped him stand. She draped his arm over her shoulder and wrapped hers around his waist. Hermione walked him carefully up the stairs. Draco stumbled a bit more even with her help as they walked to the boys’ dorm.  
They finally made it to the door of the dormitory when Hermione asked, “think you can walk from here?”  
Draco nodded and opened the door before falling down.  
Hermione giggled and helped him up. She walked him to the bed. “Okay, I am going back to the common room, if you need something, just holler. I will help you out, but only for tonight.” She walked out and went back to what she was doing before he walked in and interrupted her.  
Draco nodded and watched her walk out. He laid back in the bed. The bed was a full size, four-poster bed with the curtains all around. The curtains were tied back on both sides. Draco was about to pass out when he called to Hermione.  
“Granger!”  
Hermione groaned and got up walking to him, “What is it?”  
“I need t-to puke…” Draco tried to say without gagging.  
Hermione sighed and walked out to get him a bucket and some water. She walked back and set the water on the table beside the bed and the bucket on the floor where he could reach it. She had barely just set the bucket down and stepped away before he vomited in the bucket.  
Hermione walked out before she tossed her stomach too. She went to her room to lay down. She lay there trying to read so she could fall asleep.  
Draco sobered up a little bit, just enough to walk. He walked to her room and looked at her. Draco has always had a serious crush on Hermione, but he could never act on it because he would be shunned by his family for dating someone in a lower class than he was. Ever since he had become Head Boy and had to share a Common room with her and with her dorm so close to his, it made it almost impossible for him not to acknowledge his feelings for her. Now would have to be as good as time as any to do so. Draco started walking, half stumbling, towards her bed.  
Hermione looked up as she saw someone walking towards her. She put her book down as she saw it was Draco. Absolutely confused for the first time in her life, she had no idea why he was in her room and walking towards her. Hermione sat up in bed and watched him.  
“Malfoy, what are you doing in here?” she asked with a puzzled look upon her face.  
“Granger, I like you and have always liked. I don’t care what my family will say anymore. I just wanted you to know that I like you, maybe even love you…” Draco rambled.  
Shocked Hermione just looked at him, mouth agape. She was not sure what to say to that. She composed herself and said, “Malfoy, you are drunk. You just need to go and lay down to sleep this off. Go on, I will walk you back to your bed once more.” Hermione got up and moved toward him.  
Draco frowned and looked down, “I am being serious Granger…”  
Hermione blushed, “uhm, you still need to go to bed.” She moved next to him and grabbed his arm to lead him back to his own room.  
Draco was silent the whole way back to his room. He sat on his bed and grabbed her hand, looking up at her.  
“Stay,” he whispered.  
“You know that I can’t, it’s against school rules.”  
He pouted, “Please? What if I say I need you to stay with me?”  
“You know I can’t stay…”  
“No one will know, please?”  
“Fine, fine, move over.”  
Draco beamed and moved over so she could have a place to lay down. He pulled the duvet back and the sheets.  
“Don’t you want to change?” Hermione asked.  
“Oh yeah, you can lay down and pull the curtains closed while I change.”  
Hermione sighed and got into his bed and pulled his curtains closed. Draco stumbled around the room while he tried to get his clothes together to change. He managed to change into his favourite pajama pants and pulled on a tank top. He crawled up next to her and looked at her.  
Hermione rolled over and looked at him, “What is it Malfoy? What are you doing?”  
Draco leaned down and slowly pressed his soft lips to hers. At first Hermione didn’t know what to do, but carefully kissed him back and closed her eyes. He wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. Hermione knotted her hands in his hair. He moaned, how he longed for her to kiss him back and hold him like this.  
“Draco, we can’t…” she panted as she pulled away.  
“Why not?” he was confused.  
“You’ve been drinking. If I let you go forward with this, I would be taking advantage of you. I can’t do this…”  
Draco sighed and looked at her, knowing she was right, “Okay…”  
Hermione gently stroked his cheek, “Another time, when you aren’t intoxicated.”  
Draco nodded and decided to just lay next to her, “Will you still sleep here?”  
“If you still want me to.”  
He nodded.  
“Okay, I’ll stay.”  
Draco smiled and held her close. Hermione smiled and curled up with him, closing her eyes. He closed his eyes and drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Draco woke up with a warm body in his arms. He smiled and moved to kiss them without opening his eyes, then snuggled back down. Draco lay there, trying to remember the night before, he remembered the party and bits of after that. He jumped up and moved to the foot of the bed when he opened his eyes seeing it was Hermione in his bed. Draco curled up at the foot of the bed, his knees to his chest as he watched the sleeping mass in his bed.  
‘What have I done?’ he thought to himself.  
Hermione stirred on the bed after all of the movement. She woke up and looked around for Draco. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking at him.  
“Draco? What’s wrong?” she asked tiredly.  
“What happened last night?” he asked almost ashamed to ask.  
“Nothing, I promise. I mean other than kissing and you begging me to sleep in your bed. I tried to keep you from doing something you would really regret.”  
Draco sighed and put his head on his knees. He relaxed a little bit, still embarrassed.  
“What else did I say?”  
She blushed slightly before saying, “Um, well you told me you liked me, maybe even love me, along with that you didn’t care what your family says or what they would do…”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say all of that. I didn’t mean to say all that, you can forget all of it, I was drunk.”  
Hermione looked down, trying to hide the fact she was upset and hurt about it, “already done…”  
She moved to get off the bed slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt stupid, she knew he would never and could never like her.  
‘I’m so stupid! He could never like me…’ she put herself down.  
Draco looked at her and noticed her deflated look. He gently grabbed her arm to stop her before she had made it off of the bed.  
“Hermione, stop,” he said softly.  
“Why?” she asked trying and barely maintaining her normal voice.  
“Because I want to talk to you.’  
“Again, Why?”  
“Will you look at me so I can talk to you?”  
Hermione slowly turned around and looked at him after wiping her eyes, “what?”  
“What’s wrong? Did you want this? Do you like me too?”  
“I’m just so stup- wait too? As in also?’  
He nodded shyly.  
Hermione blushed deeply, “Malfoy, you know we can’t… your family they would kill the both of us.”  
“I wouldn’t let that happen…”  
She looked at him and for once in her life, hadn’t the slightest clue of what to say.  
Draco watched her and said, “I am tired of having to live by what they say. I want to be me. Last night when I was pissed, that was me, not who they make me pretend to be. I am not really this snob of a git.”  
“I know, but I don’t want you to get hurt. I don’t want your parents to shun you…”  
“Hermione, they will be mad at first, but mother, she will come around and then talk father around to it. I am a mummy’s boy truly,” he smiled at her.  
Hermione smiled at that, “I never would have guessed that.”  
“No one else knows, but would you want to give this a try?” he asked shyly.  
Hermione blushed, “Malf-“  
Draco cut her off, “Call me by my first name please.”  
“Draco,” she smiled. “I don’t know, I mean people would talk, and what about holidays? My parents are muggles and your parents don’t like me for that reason… but if you think we could work all of this out then yeah. Just know, this won’t be easy.”  
“I know that, but I do think we can work this out,” he smiled and moved towards her.  
She smiled and watched him.  
Draco moved to her and smiled as he gently pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and touched his face gently as she kissed him back. Her thumb gently caressing his cheekbone as they kissed. Draco gently touched her face and moved his hand along her cheekbone and into her hair. Hermione smiled and hummed into the kiss, wrapping her other arm around his neck, pulling him closer. He finally pulled back for a breath and smiled at her. He was happier than he has ever been in his life, for once he actually gets what he wants and not what his parents tell him he wants.  
Hermione looked at him, “How’s your head? Are you hungover? I have some pepper up potion if you need it.”  
“Please, that would be nice,” he answered quietly.  
“Okay let me up so I can go get it,” Hermione couldn’t help but smile. She kissed him quickly before getting up to go to her room to get the potion. Hermione walked back quickly and handed it to him.  
“Thank you,” he said as he took the potion and drank it quickly.  
“Hungry?”  
“Starving,” he smirked.  
“I’ll go to the kitchen to get you something to eat. I will be right back,” Hermione kissed his head before walking out.  
Draco decided to lay back on the bed, he was actually happy. He had what he wanted. After a little bit Hermione walked back in, changed into her blue jeans, grey shirt and pink jacket, and carrying a plate of food for him. On the plate was a stack of five pancakes with butter and syrup.  
“Oh thank you so much,” Draco beamed up at her.  
“You’re welcome, now sit up so you can eat,” she smiled softly at him, sitting next to him.  
Draco sat up and started eating when she past him the plate. She watched him eat and when he finished she set the plate down on the table.  
“What would you like to do today since there is no school until tomorrow?” she asked looking at him  
“We could go for a walk around the lake,” he offered.  
“Okay, I’ll wait for you outside,” she got up and walked out to the common room to wait on him. She sat in her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of the feed back! Love you all! Again, if you spot anything wrong with what's written let me know and I will fix it.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco showered then dressed in a white button up shirt with a white tank top on underneath, both fitting perfectly to his body, with a black tie and black trousers. He combed his hair back before walking out to meet her.  
Hermione was sitting, curled up in her chair reading her book when he walked out. She looked up at him. Hermione smiled and couldn’t help but think about how he was dressed for her. Biting her lip, she got up and walked to him, “Don’t you look spiffy?”  
“Malfoy’s always dress appropriately. You’ll see one day,” he smiled at her and took her hands.  
Hermione smiled, “Oh really? Hmm, I suppose you are going to show me how to dress like you?”  
“Maybe,” he smiled and pulled her closer, gently kissing her, smiling slightly.  
Hermione giggled and looked at him, “let’s go walk.”  
Draco took her hand and started walking with her out of the dorm. He tried to ignore all of the weird and disgusted looks from the other Slytherin’s in the corridor, but couldn’t help feeling each individual stare as it bore into his back. Draco pulled Hermione closer, not sure of what they might try to do. He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked right past them.  
Hermione herself was a bit nervous at the sight of all of the other students. She relaxed a bit as Draco pulled her closer. She knew what they thought of her. She could only imagine what they were thinking right now about her walking in the arms of their precious pure blood head boy, and quite frankly she did not want to know.  
They walked outside and toward the black lake, both heaving a sigh of relief once safely away from the others. They walked in silence for a bit.  
“Are you all right?” Draco asked  
“Yeah, you?” Hermione responded.  
“Yeah, just never been on that end of their daggers,” he smirked, slowly moving to hold her hand again.  
“Usually I can ignore them, but today they seemed particularly sharp…”  
“Sorry about that.”  
Draco led them to a tree by the lake and sat with her there. She sat next to him and leaned against the tree. Draco laid down, putting his head in her lap. His head hurting a bit from a hangover. She stroked his hair gently and smiled softly down at him. They sat there a while and talk about things, laughing from time to time, especially when they talked about the time she punched him right in the nose their third year.  
Pansy Parkinson, a rather nosey, blonde girl, spied on them from another tree. She didn’t like the fact that her Draco was now socializing, even laying in the lap of a mudblood. She was infuriated, his father needs to know at once about how his son has turned into a blood traitor. Pansy stormed off to send him a letter telling him of this.  
“How are you feeling?” Hermione asked.  
“Head hurts a bit, but other than that I’m fine,” he answered.  
“I think I might have some pepper up potion in my bag if you want it.”  
“If you don’t mind that would be great,” he smiled up at her.  
Hermione paused stroking his hair to dig through her small purse for her potion. After a bit she pulled it out and handed him the small vial of the potion.  
“Here you are,” she smiled.  
“Thank you,” he smiled back, he graciously took the vial and downed the potion.  
Hermione soon returned to stroking his hair, Draco smiled up at her. She softly rested her other hand on his chest. He slowly moved his hand up to lace their fingers together. Hermione blushed a bit, a soft grin forming on her lips. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Her blush deepened.  
“You’re blushing,” Draco smirked.  
“You did it,” she smiled.  
“It’s cute. I’m just going to have to find more ways to make you blush.”  
“If you say so,” she leaned down and kissed his head.  
The day went on and dinner finally came around. The two sat at their own house tables. Hermione smiled up at Draco occasionally throughout.  
Pansy sat next to Draco per the usual. She sent the letter to his father about what she had witnessed earlier that day. She knew he would not be happy in the slightest about what she said.  
“Draco, darling what’s going between you and the Granger girl? I hope you aren’t starting something you know you cannot finish,” Pansy turned to him.  
“Pansy, what I do is my business not yours, especially not what I do with other girls,” he looked at her dead on.  
“Love, I am only looking out for what is best for you. You know your father will be livid when he finds out. “  
“My father won’t find out, besides when he does I don’t care. I will deal with him when that time comes. Looking out for what’s best for me? Why don’t you look out for yourself and let me be happy and finally do what I want for a change,” he shot back at her.  
“Draco, dear I don’t want to see you get hurt when he says you can’t see her anymore, because she isn’t a pure blood.”  
“Why does it matter? What does it truly mean to be of pure blood? That we can do magic better than those who aren’t? No it doesn’t, Hermione happens to be the brightest witch and she isn’t a pure blood.”  
“It doesn’t mean that we are better at magic, it means that we are better in general. Hermione, you’re on a first name basis with her? Bloody hell Draco!”  
Draco ignored her for the rest of dinner. Hermione watched him cautiously. She could see he was worked up. She tried to focus on her own dinner and her own friends, but couldn’t help but look at him and wonder what was going that had him so riled up.  
After dinner was over she started her walk back to her dorm, Draco was walking with his friends. She almost expected him to walk with her back to the dorm, but when he walked right past her with Pansy, she could help but feel a bit hurt. They spent most of the day together, he told her that he liked her, that he might actually love her.  
‘He’s not mine,’ she thought.  
‘He’s not committed to me. I shouldn’t be jealous, shouldn’t be hurt over this.’  
Hermione walked to her room when she got there after seeing that Pansy was still with him. She made eye contact with Draco briefly, before he looked away. Pansy looked over and smirked. Hermione decided to wait until she left before she jumped to any conclusions about what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Finally got my computer back! Thank you for all of the comments! I am soo happy you all like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Pansy never left. She slept in Draco’s bed that night, cuddled close to him. She even slept in one of Draco’s shirts. Pansy was pressed against Draco, his arms around her as he lay sleeping. She smiled and lay there until he woke up.   
Draco stirred and woke up to look at her. He got up and moved away from her. Draco wanted nothing to do with her.   
“What are you trying to do? Are you trying to ruin anything that makes me happy?” Draco said trying to remain calm and not disturb the others.  
“What are you talking about darling? I am helping you, protecting you. You know your father would be furious if he found out,” Pansy sat up and looked at him.   
Draco began pacing the room, “I don’t care what he thinks! I want to do what I want for once! Is that so much to ask for? I’ve always done what I’ve been told, no matter what I thought about it.”  
“Darling, Granger isn’t the girl for you. I am and you know that. Our families have been planning our wedding since we were kids.”  
“I don’t give a damn! I want to be with Hermione!”  
“How can you say that about that mudblood? That’s a horrid thing to say to your betrothed!” she was getting rather bothered by all of this.  
“Betrothed? Really? You actually think I would marry you? No, that not happening, not ever.”  
Hermione decided she was going to walk to his room and talk to him. When she got there they were talking.   
‘She stayed the night? Slept in his bed? Why?’ Hermione thought.  
Hermione sat at the door and listened.  
“Darling, you will marry me and do as your father says,” Pansy slipped off the bed and walked to him.  
“Yeah, I’ll marry you. I’ll do as my father says-“  
Before she heard the rest, Hermione ran away to her room. She couldn’t sit through that, not without bursting into tears. She couldn’t believe that she actually thought that Malfoy could actually like her, or as he said, love her. Hermione felt so stupid. She ran up to her room and tossed herself on to her bed and cried into her pillow.  
“-when hell freezes over and I am dead. I am done doing what others want me to do at the expense of my on happiness and wellbeing. Hermione makes me happy and I like to think I make her happy. So if you don’t mind, I would like for you to get dressed and leave. I also don’t like the fact that you think that you can just come in here, borrow my things, and sleep in my bed while saying and thinking all of these things. Pansy, I am done so please leave,” he said walking away from her and gathering her clothes and tossing them to her.   
Draco walked out of his room to go find Hermione. He got to her room and found her sitting on her bed with her spellbook open in her lap and a hair tied back. Hermione had a cup of tea in her hand.   
Hermione heard him come in, but was ignoring him. She figured as much would happen so she mixed her tea with a pepper up potion to hide the fact she was crying. She also cast a glamour charm on her face to hide the red puffiness of her eyes.  
Draco walked to her bed and sat down. He looked at her smiling, not knowing she actually heard some of his and Pansy’s conversation.  
“Hey love,” he said attempting to hold her hand, but she pulled away.  
“What are you doing?” she looked up at him fighting back a scowl.  
“Trying to hold your hand,” he said plainly.  
“Why?” she smarted.  
“Because, you’re my girlfriend and I want to hold your hand. Did I miss something? Did I do something wrong?” he asked.  
Hermione ignored his question and got up to walk away, she couldn’t deal with this. Him acting like he doesn’t know what he’s doing to her. Merlin, she couldn’t believe that she actually thought he could change and actually be with her.   
Draco got up to follow her. While walking after her he thought about what she could be mad about.  
Hermione walked to the common room and picked up her history book she left there two nights before. She sat in her favourite arm chair and began reading trying to block everything out.   
Pansy walked out at the same time as Draco reached the common room.   
“Darling!” she called and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him.  
Draco let her and started walking her to the door. Before he could get her there she kissed him.   
Hermione, fought the urge to run to her room and cry. She buried her nose deeper into the book, not wanting to see them. In doing so though she didn’t see Draco push her away and walk her out the door.  
Draco walked over to her and knelt beside the armchair, “Please tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it. I don’t like seeing you like this.”  
She ignored him and moved away from him slightly.  
“Hermione, please… I am literally on my knees begging you to tell me what’s wrong.”  
“No, I don’t know why you’re still in here talking to me when your actual girlfriend is waiting for you outside,” she said plainly, not even glancing in his direction. She knew if she did she would lose it.  
Draco sighed trying to figure everything out, “what are you talking about?”  
“What I’m talking about, Malfoy, is the fact that you have been playing me this whole time. The fact that you never really intended to be with me. Go be with Pansy, marry her like you said you would… just leave me out of it. I don’t want to see your face anymore. You lied to me, played me, and hurt me.. So just leave me alone and go after her please. I can’t and won’t deal with this. So I need you to leave me alone,” she finally finished with tears welling in her eyes.  
Draco flinched at the way she called him by his last name, when she finished he sighed and dropped his head on her knee, “Hermione, please I don’t love her. She has been trying to get me to break it off with you, because she knows my father won’t approve.”   
He lifts his head up to look at her and frowns when the book was in the way. He grabbed the book and set it on the floor.   
“Let me start from last night. She came back with me and we sat up talking. I tried to get her to leave, she didn’t and insisted on sleeping here. She just took my clothes and crawled into my bed. Yes, slept in my bed, because had I done what I really wanted to, go and crawl in bed with you. She would have just dragged me out of there, so instead of bothering you I put up with it. Then this morning, I told her that I will do what I want, I don’t care what father says. She started calling us betrothed, said that our families have been planning the wedding since we were little kids. I told her I did not care and that I wanted to be with you…” he continued to explain until he finally made it to the present.  
“Malfoy, I heard you say that you would marry her and do as your father says…”  
“Weren’t you listening to anything I just said? I want to be with you not her. What do I have to do to prove that I love you and not her?”  
“Show me,” was all that she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am so sorry that it took longer than I hoped to get this up. I have been sick and haven't been able to write! I beg your forgiveness! Also, I am apologizing ahead of time, I might be getting a new dog soon so I may not be able to write much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco begins on his path to prove his feelings to the ever doubtful Hermione... Will his efforts be enough?

Draco sat at her feet for ages with his head on her knee and his hands idly massaging her calves, before he got up and walked to his room to start writing. He decided to make a list of things he would do for her, things to help prove to her that he cared only for her and not Pansy. He wrote for what felt like hours, but finally had a list together of what he thought he could do for her.   
When Draco got up and disappeared and seemed like he wasn’t going to be back for a while, Hermione decided to curl up in the chair and silently cry away her frustrations and hurt feelings. She was unable to do so completely before, Draco had interrupted. She had eventually cried herself to sleep without realizing it. When she woke up Draco was sitting across from her and she had slid down in the chair curled up with a blanket that was tucked around her that wasn’t there before. Hermione curled up tighter and watched him silently, not wanting him to know she was awake just yet.  
Draco was sitting there pretending to read a book, really was watching her. As soon as he noticed she was awake he got up and set some tea in front of her on the table and kissed her head.   
“Hello sleepy head,” he smiled at her and sat crisscross in front of her.   
Hermione blinked at him for a moment before quietly saying, “Hello…”  
“Did you think I wasn’t coming back or something?” he asked as he softly caressed her cheek, being as gentle as possible.   
“No, I didn’t know what was going on, but I’m fine. I just needed a nap is all…” she fought against her urge to press into his hand. All she wanted was to be held, be touched, and be comforted by him.   
“Hermione, I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to,” he smiled softly at her.   
Hermione was silent for a bit before she nodded. She didn’t know what to say. She just wanted to lay there forever and look at him.  
“You told me you wanted me to show you how much I love you, so I made a list of things I plan on doing. That’s what I walked away to go do,” he said softly.   
Hermione nodded.  
“First things first, I am going to sit here with you and do whatever you ask. The plan for right now is to get you to relax and trust me some at least.”  
“Draco, I trust you,” she whispered.  
He smiled slightly, “can I kiss you?”  
“Why are you asking me? You never asked before?” she asked confusedly.  
“The situation is different now. Can I?” he slowly moved closer to her.  
Hermione noticed and nodded slowly, almost cautiously. She knew she couldn’t pass it up, but she also she was still mad at him.  
Draco carefully moved forward and closed his eyes to kiss her.   
As his lips touched hers, all her resolves fell away, she leaned into the kiss, kissing him deeply, almost desperately. Her hands moved out from under the blankets and pulled him closer. She moaned softly.  
Draco returned the same intensity in the kiss. He moaned himself. He felt terrible for doing this to her, making her feel like this even if it was unintentionally. Draco wrapped his arms around her and sat her up so he could hold her closer.   
The two carried on like that for only minutes, but to them it felt like an eternity. When they finally parted, they were both panting and staring at each other. Neither one wanted to speak first after all of the emotion spent in the kiss. Eventually Hermione pulled him into the chair with her and curled up in his lap. Draco wrapped his arms around her again after wrapping her up again.  
“Draco? Why are you doing all of this?” Hermione asked softly against his shoulder.   
Draco softly kissed her forehead before answering, “Because I want you to know that I am being serious with this. I want you to know how I truly feel about you. I want you to believe me each time I tell you and not doubt it.”  
Hermione cuddled him closer, she needed his arms around her too much for her to get up and walk away. Yes, she was still hurt and mad, but she didn’t want to be alone right now.   
“Just because I am sitting here doesn’t mean all is forgiven… you still have work to do…” she said softly.  
“I know,” he whispered against her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry that this one is shorter than all of the other chapters, but my plan his to have Draco do one or two things per chapter until Hermione comes around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I am so terribly sorry for such a long delay! I am also sorry for such a short chapter! I have been busy with the dog, I got a job, and I have been getting things ready for when I start school up in January. Please forgive me!

Draco and Hermione sat curled up together in each other’s arms as they sat in the chair by the crackling fire for what seemed like hours. Eventually Hermione fell asleep in his arms. She was curled up against his chest as she slept in his lap. Draco, watched her as she slept. He smiled at her and stroked her face gently before carrying her to her bed. Draco kissed her head before he walked back to his own room and slept.  
Draco woke up early the next morning, he dressed in a grey tank top with his white button up shirt tucked into his press, black trousers, topped off with his house tie. After he dressed he left to go get Hermione breakfast. When Draco came back he sat at his desk to write her a small poem. He set the poem on her pillow by her head and the food on her side table. Slowly he crept downstairs to the common room where he sat in their chair and read his potions book by the fire.  
Hermione woke up some time later. She stretched as her hand hit the parchment by her head. Hermione rubbed her eyes as she sat up, before grabbing the parchment to read:  
The way the sun hits your eyes,  
Oh how they shine.  
When they are turned to me I feel as if I could happily meet my demise.  
When your eyes meet mine, shivers shoot up my spine.  
How they light up my world.

My darling, you are the most beautiful of those I have seen,  
Inside and out.  
My lovely, of all those others that could have been  
I choose you.  
No one could hold a candle to your beauty, no doubt. 

~ Draco Malfoy  
Hermione just looked at the parchment and smiled like a fool as she read it over and over again. It wasn’t the best she’s ever read, but it was the best anyone has given her. Hermione looked over at the food and smiled softly as she ate quietly. She showered and dressed in jeans and a tank top with a red pull over top. Hermione walked down to the common room with the parchment in hand. Quickly, she tucked it away in her back pocket and walked down and sat on the sofa next to his chair.  
“Thank you for the poem and breakfast,” she said softly.  
Draco looked up from his book, his potions textbook, to look at her. A small smile upon his face.  
“Glad you liked it,” he smiled.  
“I did, it was lovely. No one has ever given me anything like that. That makes it all the more special,” Hermione curled up on the sofa.  
“I hope you keep it forever,” Draco smiled at her as he closed his book.  
“I told you I would prove to you that I care for you. I still have things planned for you.”  
“Ooh, Like what?” she asked sounding excited, if this was only the beginning, she couldn’t wait to see what else he has planned for her.  
“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he smirked.  
“I can’t wait,” she smiled at him as she propped herself up on her arms which were crossed on the arm of the couch.  
Draco smiled at her. He was happy to see her laughing and smiling once again, it warmed him more to know that he was the cause for her elation. Draco didn’t like when she was unhappy and crying, because of him, misunderstanding or not. He got up and walked over to her and pulled her on to his lap.  
“Anything in particular that you would like to do today?”  
“Hmm, whatever you have planned for the day,” she hummed as she leaned back against him.  
“Well, I was thinking about maybe having a small lunch out by the lake.”  
“That sounds nice, let’s do it,” she kissed his cheek.  
Later that afternoon, Draco worked on getting a lunch together. He walked out to the lake with a blanket and a basket to set up their lunch. Draco spread out the blanket on the ground with a few books laid out. He knew she loved to read. Draco walked back in to get Hermione and then lead her out to the tree where he had everything set up.  
“Draco, this looks amazing!” she smiled.  
“Did this just for you,” he kissed her cheek.  
She sat down and ran her hand over the blanket, smiling at everything. Hermione could get used to him pampering her like this.  
Draco sat next to her and they ate slowly, chatting in between bites. Time passed slowly as they sat there, unaware of what was going on back in their dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you find any errors let me know and I will fix them.


End file.
